Umma! Appa! I'm Pregnant With Ur Great Bodyguard
by Black Key
Summary: "Appa kau tak boleh membunuh Siwon. Kalau kau bunuh Siwon lalu bagaimana nasib bayiku?" # SiBum.


Tittle: Umma! Appa! I'm Pregnant With Ur Great Bodyguard.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

YunJae.

Chap: 1 of 1.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Little Humor. Cool!Siwon. Naughty!Kibum.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Ne appa, aku hamil," Ucap Kibum memotong perkataan Yunho, "Dan ini anak Choi Siwon, Your Great Bodyguard." Ucap Kibum dengan tingkah manjanya._

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat sedikit ramai, terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari bibir seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah putra semata wayang dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan sang istri Jung Jaejoong, Jung Kibum. Namja cantik tadi yang sering di panggil Kibum atau Bummie tampak tengah di seret paksa masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Jung oleh seorang bodyguard bertubuh sempurna dan kesemurnaannya itu semakin terlihat jelas dengan pakaian kerjanya yang serba hitam itu menempet ketat di tubuhnya.

"Yack! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Kibum sambil terus meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari bodyguard kepercayaan appa-nya tadi yang sudah hampir selama lima tahun selalu berada di dekatnya untuk menjaganya atas dasar suruhan appa-nya yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho seorang bisnismen yang kaya raya tentunya.

"Yack! Choi Siwon lepaskan aku atau kau tahu akibatnya nanti!" Seru Kibum sambil terus meronta-ronta saat Siwon –Bodyguard khusus yang di berikan Yunho pada Kibum lima tahun yang lalu– menariknya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu luas yang dimana kedua orang tua Kibum tengah duduk dengan tatapan murka mereka. Kibum tampak takut saat melihat tatapan appa-nya yang sangat mengintimidasi itu dan juga tatapan kecewa dari ummanya.

Kibum, namja cantik keturunan keluarga Jung ini baru saja di bawa pulang kembali ke Jung's Mansion setelah sejak semalam ia kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuannya. Kibum dan Yunho semalam terlibat adu mulut yang cukup sengit. Yunho sangat kecewa dengan Kibum yang lari begitu saja dari acara perjodohan yang sudah dengan matang ia siapkan sedangkan Kibum sendiri kecewa karena hidupnya selalu diatur oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak ia kecil hingga kini ia berusia 19 tahun dan termasuk soal perjodohan bodoh yang di buat appa-nya itu.

"Saya membawa tuan muda Kibum kembali dengan selamat tuan dan nyonya besar." Ucap Siwon formal pada kedua namja yang tampak angkuh di depannya kini yang tak lain adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong kedua orang tua Kibum.

"Sakit bodoh!" Maki Kibum pada Siwon saat namja tampan yang merupakan bodyguard pribadinya tadi melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh Kibum. Siwon menunduk hormat pada Kibum sebagai tanda meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang sedikit kasar tadi saat ia menarik Kibum masuk ke dalam Jung's Mansion lalu melangkah mundur saat ia melihat Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri sang anak.

Pllaaakkkk…

Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Kibum, namja cantik tadi tampak meringis menahan sakit di pipinya akibat tamparan sang appa yang sedang murka, "Appo!" Ucap Kibum sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang habis di tampar Yunho.

"BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN! KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN JUNG KIBUM?" Bentak Yunho pada Kibum yang kini tampak ketakutan sambil menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap langsung kearah sang appa yang tengah murka, "KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA? APA KAU SUDAH TAK BISA BERBICARA LAGI?" bentak Yunho lagi membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget.

"A-aniya appa." Ucap Kibum pelan sambil mengelengkan kepalanya lemah. Yunho masih tampak sangat murka tapi ia mulai merasa sedikit lebih tenang saat sang istri Jaejoong mendekatinya dan mengelus punggungnya seraya berbisik agar ia sabar meladeni anak nakal mereka itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kibum? Kau membuat umma dan appa malu saja." Ucap Yunho yang sudah bisa mengontrol amarahnya.

"Mianhae appa." Ucap Kibum pelan tapi jangan harap ada nada penyesalan disana karena Kibum tak akan mau menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat appa-nya murka.

"Kau urus dia Boo, aku sudah lelah memarahinya terus menerus tapi dia tak pernah bisa sadar juga." Ucap Yunho yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa membiarkan istri dan anaknya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau pergi kemana saja semalam Bummie?" Tanya Jaejoong tenang, jujur saja sebagai seorang ibu yang sudah mengandung dan melahirkan Kibum, Jaejoong pun merasa sangat kecewa dengan sikap anaknya yang tak pernah bisa diatur itu. Kibum diam tak menjawab, namja cantik tadi tampak meremas-remas kedua tangannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat di introgasi oleh sang umma, "Jawab umma sayang, semalam kau kemana saja?" Tanya Jaejoong ulang.

"Mianhae umma." Ucap Kibum pelan.

"Bukan permintaan maafmu yang ingin umma dengar Kibum. Umma ingin kau menjelaskan kemana kau semalam." Ucap Jaejoong masih terlihat tenang. Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya tak berniat membalas pertanyaan sang umma, "Kibum?" panggil Jaejoong lagi tapi Kibum malah mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baik kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya tak masalah, umma bisa menanyakannya pada Siwon. Jadi Siwon, dimana kau menemukan Kibum pagi ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Siwon yang masih setia berada di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Kami menemukan tuan muda di Ha Hwa Do Island nyonya." Jawab Siwon apa adanya yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah deathglare dari Kibum. Dalam hati Kibum terus memaki-maki bodyguard-nya itu.

"Kau kabur ke tempat terpencil seperti itu, Bummie?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sang anak yang tampak memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ne umma." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat di sana? Ada-ada saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan.

"Banyak hal, salah satunya aku bisa melihat laut dan yang paling terpenting di sana aku tak melihat wajah appa dan umma." Jawab Kibum ketus yang tentu saja memancing emosi Yunho kembali.

"Jadi kau tak ingin melihat wajah appa dan umma-mu ini lagi? Begitu?" Tanya Yunho seraya menatap tajam Kibum yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam pula oleh namja cantik tadi.

"Ne, aku tak ingin melihat wajah appa dan umma sebelum kalian mau membatalkan perjodohan gila itu." Ucap Kibum berani dan terkesan angkuh khas sekali dengan Yunho yang sifatnya pun sama angkuh dan keras kepalanya tapi tetap ada kesan manjanya seperti sang umma.

"Itu bukan perjodohan gila Kibum! Appa dan umma sudah menyusun semua rencana percodohan kalian sejak lama. Kau akan tampak sangat serasi bila bersanding sedang putri sahabat appa itu." Ucap Yunho dengan suara tingginya.

"Aku tak perduli appa, aku tak ingin dijodohkan. Appa kira aku tak bisa mencari kekasih sendiri apa?" Ucap Kibum yang tak mau kalah ngototnya dengan sang appa.

"Kau…" Kesal Yunho karena Kibum terus menjawab perkataannya.

"Sabar Yunnie, jangan terpancing oleh perkataannya." Bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho yang langsung menahan emosinya.

"Umma dan appa tahu kau bisa mencari kekasih sendiri tapi sampai saat ini kau belum pernah membawa kekasih atau pun teman wanitamu ke rumah. Jangankan membawanya kemari, mendengar kau bercerita tentang mereka saja tak pernah." Ucap Jaejoong yang tentu saja benar adanya, "Kau sedang tak memiliki kekasih bukan, jadi apa salahnya kalau kau kami carikan gadis baik-baik yang nantinya akan menjadi istrimu." Terang Jaejoong lagi dengan sabar. Ya, menghadapi anak semata wayangnya yang berotak jenius ini memang harus mengerahkan ekstra kesabaran yang tinggi.

Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya karena perkataan umma-nya tadi yang tepat sasaran, "Bagaimana aku bisa punya kekasih umma kalau DIA TERUS MENGIKUTIKU KEMANA SAJA MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG TAKUT BERADA DI SEKITARKU." Ucap Kibum kesal sambil menunjuk kearah Siwon yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong kembali terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan anaknya tadi.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain Bummie, tak baik. Kasihankan kalau Siwon kau jadikan kambing hitam terus, lagian itu juga bukan salahnya. Kau saja yang payah." Ucap Jaejoong yang kembali membuat Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Sudahlah sayang, apa susahnya sih menerima perjodohan itu? Toh Tifanny itu gadis yang cantik dan dia juga dari kalangan baik-baik. Apa lagi kalau kalian menikah nanti juga dapat berdampak baik bagi perusahannya dan perusahan kita Bummie." Rayu Jaejoong dengan lembut pada sang anak yang sejak tadi tampak bermain-main dengan mengikuti cara bicaranya. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menyadari sang anak seperti itu hanya bisa mengelus dada mencoba bersabar menghadapi sang anak yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya itu.

"Aku tak perduli mau dia gadis secantik apa pun itu aku tetap tak akan bisa menyukainya." Ucap Kibum yang langsung memunggungi sang umma sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ngambek.

"Waeyo Bummie?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut, padahal dalam hati dia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa dulu ia bisa mengandung anak senakal dan semenjengkelkan Kibum. Entah apa yang salah dengan anaknya itu, "Omo~ jangan bilang kau…" Jaejoong tampak ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Kibum segera membalikan badannya menatap sang umma yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam, "Bummie jangan bilang kau menyukai namja?" Tebak sang umma membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung tersedang teh yang sedang ia minum, dan tak ketinggalan Kibum dan Siwon yang menatap horror kearah Jaejoong yang kini sedang membantu sang suami. Kibum yang tadi terkejut mendengar perkataan sang umma langsung bersikap wajar tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya curiga.

"Benar apa yang umma-mu katakan Bummie? Kau… Menyukai namja dari pada yeoja?" Tanya Yunho pada sang anak, Kibum tampak berpikir sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya imut.

"Ne appa, aku tak mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap yeoja. Aku menyukai namja." Ucap Kibum yang tentu saja membuat kedua orang tuanya shock, bahkan Yunho kembali terbatuk-betuk padahal ia sedang tak menyesap teh-nya lagi. Siwon yang mendengar pengakuan tuan mudanya yang bisa di katakan terlalu mendadakan itu pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya juga, "Dan siapa bilang aku tak memiliki kekasih, aku sudah memiliki kekasih kok." Sambung Kibum yang kini sudah berdiri di samping kanan Siwon, "Aku dan Siwon sepasang kekasih appa." Ucap Kibum dengan nada manjanya seraya memeluk lengan kanan Siwon. Semua namja yang ada di dalam ruangan tadi tampak terkejut termasuk Siwon sendiri yang kini terdiam sambil menatap horror kearah Kibum.

"MWO! APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Jaejoong dan Yunho kompak sambil menatap horror pada Kibum yang tampak sangat manja memeluki lengan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri pun tak kalah shock dan menatap cangung plus horror pada Kibum.

"Kau lancang sekali Siwon!" Ucap Jaejoong yang tampak tak terima anaknya berpacaran dengan bodyguard andalannya itu. Padahal kenyataannya semua yang di katakan Kibum tadi hanya bohong belaka. Dalam hati Kibum berteriak senang melihat kedua orang tuanya shock dan hampir terserang penyakit jantung dadakan.

"Aniya, Nyonya. Apa yang di katakan Tuan Muda itu tidak benar, mana berani saya melakukannya." Ucap Siwon gugup dengan peluh yang menetes deras di dahinya seraya mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kibum dengan percuma karena Kibum tetap ngotot memeluk lengan kekarnya tadi.

"Yack! Wonnie kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Aku lelah bermain kucing-kucingan dengan umma dan appa. Kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya mereka pasti merestui kita kok, jadi jangan menyangkal lagi." Ucap Kibum dibuat semanja mungkin membuat keringat Siwon semakin deras menetes di tubuh kekarnya apa lagi saat melihat tatapan kedua manjikannya yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya tajam seolah-olah mereka ingin membunuh Siwon saat itu juga.

"Tuan Muda jangan seperti ini, ku mohon!" Ucap Siwon seraya menepis dekapan Kibum dengan percuma.

"Jadi benar kalian punya hubungan?" Tanya Yunho menatap Kibum dan Siwon tajam.

"Aniya Tuan Besar, mana saya berani." Balas Siwon gugup.

"Tentu saja benar apa. Coba saja appa pikirkan, hampir setiap jam kami habiskan bersama-sama selama lima tahun ini. Jadi wajar bukan kalau benih-benih cinta itu muncul." Ucap Kibum manja yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Siwon tapi langsung di balas pula oleh Kibum. Yunho memijat kepalanya yang pusing setelah mendengar pernyataan anaknya tadi.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami kecewa Siwon." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap iritasi kearah Kibum yang terus bermanja-manja ria di lengan Siwon.

"Tuan, Nyonya, saya mohon jangan salah paham. Apa yang Tuan Muda Kibum katakan itu semua bohong." Ucap Siwon yang segera menyangah apa yang Kibum katakan tadi.

"Yack! Wonnie kenapa kau terus menyangkalnya. Kenapa tak jujur saja, bukankah hubungan kita sudah sangat jauh dan berani. Bahkan kita sering melakukan hubungan 'itu' bukan." Ucap Kibum seraya mengerlingkan matanya pada Siwon. Tubuh Siwon mendadak kaku mendengar perkataan Kibum. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kalian sering melakukan 'itu'? Kalian… berhubungan badan?" Tanya Yunho menyakinkan dirinya.

"Ne appa." Ucap Kibum manja seraya memasang wajah aegyonya dan tetap memeluk lengan kekar Siwon.

"CHOI SIWON! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH PUTRAKU!" Ucap Yunho marah, namja tampan tadi langsung mengambil sebuah pedang yang menjadi hiasan di dinding rumahnya. Sedangkan Siwon Cuma bisa membantu di tempat, sepertinya sudah menjadi nasibnya mendapatkan akibat dari keusilan Tuan Mudanya itu.

"Yunnie kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tak kalah panik saat melihat kemarahan yang begitu besar di mata suaminya tadi. Siwon dan Kibum bergetar ketakutan melihat aura gelap yang terpancar dari tubuh Yunho.

"Minggir Boo, biar ku bunuh dia yang sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh anak kita." Ucap Yunho yang mendekati Siwon dan Kibum, "Kau harus menerima akibatnya karena sudah lancang menyentuh putraku Choi." Ucap Yunho marah. Siwon dan Kibum semakin ketakutan saat Yunho semakin mendekati mereka, apa lagi saat Yunho mengayunkan pedang tajamnya.

"APPA BERHENTI JANGAN BUNUH SIWON!" Ucap Kibum yang sudah berdiri di depan Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya. Biar bagaimana pun Kibum tadi hanya berbuat usil saja dan dia tak mau sampai ada korban nyawa karena keusilannya tadi. Yunho batal menebaskan pedangnya kearah Siwon yang sudah jatuh terduduk saking kaget dan takutnya, "Appa kau tak boleh membunuh Siwon. Kalau kau bunuh Siwon lalu bagaimana nasib bayiku?" Tanya Kibum seraya memasang wajah innocentnya dan mengelus perut ratanya. Perkataan Kibum tadi tentu saja membuat Yunho, Jaejoong dan Siwon mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Siwon menatap punggung Kibum horror, _Tuan Muda apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku sebagai balas dendam karena lima tahun ini aku selalu menganggu kebebasanmu? _Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"Ba-bayi?" Ucap Jaejoong pelan seraya menatap Kibum tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bayi Kibum? Jangan bilang kau…"

"Ne appa, aku hamil," Ucap Kibum memotong perkataan Yunho, "Dan ini anak Choi Siwon, Your Great Bodyguard." Ucap Kibum dengan tingkah manjanya.

"Kau hamil Bummie? Oh tidak!" Ucap Jaejoong lemas dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan membuat Yunho kaget. Yunho langsung membuang pedang di tangannya begitu saja dan mencoba membuat istrinya tadi sadarkan diri sedangkan Kibum tersenyum bahagia karena telah berhasil mengerjai kedua orang tuanya.

'_Aku menang umma, appa.' _Ucap Kibum dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang membuat Siwon bergiding ngeri dengan seringai Kibum itu.

'_Tamat riwayatku kali ini. Dosa apa aku bisa punya majikan seperti Tuan Muda.' _Ucap Siwon seraya menatap Kibum Horror.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 29 oktober 2012, 10.01 AM.


End file.
